Heat and Frost
by Loner-Nova
Summary: Brothers Natsu and Gray, are bored with their mundane life and want to see what's over the forbidden hill of their town. Set in mythological Greece AU One shot


As the sun begins to rise on this cool December morning two boys, sit on a frosty hill dreaming about what it would be like to become one with the earth. What it would be like to become their favorite element. As they sit the boy with the bright pink hair begins to speak, "Hey Gray, if you could be any element which element would you be?"

"I would be ice," the ice fanatic states.

"Yeah I guess I should have known that. I mean it's all you ever think about, ice is pretty cool huh?" the goofy boy says.

Gray's eyes start to water from the chilled air "Which element would you be Natsu?" his blue eyes now dried and sparkling in the rising sun.

"I would be fire. I think it's interesting how much it can destroy but it's still beautiful all at the same time," Natsu says while smiling showing his pointed teeth.

As the boys continue to sit on the hill the sun slowly makes it way to the sky. The two boys soon pick up their things and go back home. While they are home, Natsu begins to think about why they can't leave this town. He often wonders why they aren't aloud to see what is beyond the hill that they were sitting on.

"Gray," the pink haired man says softly, "why do you think we aren't aloud to leave here? Why are we stuck in this place? I want to see what's beyond the hill, I want to see what comes after this town," Natsu says curiosity blossoming in his eyes.

"I want to see too, but you know how everybody is about it. They say that if we leave this town that Laxus will come down on us and we will be punished for the sin of leaving," Gray states while staring up at the ceiling of their home.

"Gray, I want to leave," the onyx eyed boy whispered to his brother.

"What! No way Natsu, I don't want to get punished! Natsu why do you want to leave so badly anyway? It's not that bad here this is a good place there is plenty of food, water, and fun things to do!" Gray says impatiently to his brother. As Gray continues to stare at the ceiling he begins to think, " _Why does Natsu always do this?"_

"Gray, I'm going whether you like it or not. It's your choice either you come or you stay you know I want you to go but I can't force you to." Natsu says his face red with anger and his eyes brimmed with tears at the thought of leaving his brother behind.

For a couple minutes the two boys sit in silence, until Natsu decides to get up and start packing his things inside one of the bags his old friend Lucy made for him a couple years ago. As he searches through their things he only becomes more upset at the thought of his only family not joining him on this adventure.

"Natsu," Gray says with a hint of anger "I'll come with you, but only if you promise that we will return by tomorrow at sundown." Gray says his eyes watery from the fear and anger that is lurching through him.

"Really!" Natsu says the sadness in him going away almost immediately.

"Yes, I don't want you to go alone. But, I also want to see what's beyond the hill," Gray speaks his words quietly so nobody else would hear him.

The two boys begin to pack their things together, soon enough their whole home is destroyed from them finding all the stuff they would need to bring. After what seemed like thirty years they had everything they needed. Nightfall was approaching rapidly, and the two brothers anxiety had started to kick in.

"Alright Gray it's time to go," Natsu says smiling at his brother excited yet afraid of this journey.

"Alright, but remember, we come back tomorrow at sundown," Gray speaks sternly.

As they leave their house they see the sky and all of the stars that are in it. They can see the constellations and how the moon looks to be as big as Laxus's wrath. Natsu and Gray continue to walk along the path until they reached the hill. Once they were on the hill Natsu turned around and waved good-bye to the town that they had grown up in. They continued their journey down the hill only to find that there was nothing else to walk on.

"Natsu," Gray whispers "what are we going to do? It's too late to turn back now if we go back we are sure to be got by Bickslow and Freed!" Gray mentions the two guards that protect the village from enemies at night.

"Well, we are going to have to jump!" Natsu says fear surging through his body like electricity.

"What? That's crazy! We don't know what's down there! For all we know that could be where Laxus put the titans so many years ago," Gray whispered angrily.

"Gray trust me, it's not that far down there. I've thrown rocks to see how far it is and in daylight you can see the bottom. It's ok just trust me!"

With this being said Natsu jumps off the side of the hill and begins to fall down at least ten feet. Gray soon follows and lands in something wet and moving. They can feel the coolness of the area and can sort of make out the silhouettes of what seem to be trees.

"Did we land in a river?" Gray questions Natsu.

"I think so, but hey look this isn't so bad let's continue on before we get too we-" Natsu is cut off by a lightning bolt hitting a tree.

The tree explodes with the force of the lightning and it catches on fire. Soon lightning is shooting off from every place imaginable, it's so bright that it looks like it is daytime. Out of nowhere Natsu and Gray feel electricity jolt through them as a bolt of lightning hits the water. A little while after being electrocuted the brothers wake up in a strange place. As Natsu stands up and takes in his surroundings he begins to realise that they should not have left their town. Gray soon stands up and takes in all of the puffy white clouds and beautiful blue skies. It takes them moment to see the monument that stands before them. As it catches their eye they see a man as big as the giants told in the stories they used to read when they were younger. The man has gorgeous blonde hair and a scar going through his right eye. It took them a minute to realize he was talking.

"What do you think you're doing?" The man's voice booms

"Wh- we just wanted to see what was beyond the hill!" Natsu speaks for the both of them.

Gray's face falls and tears begin to fall from his beautiful blue eyes.

"Please," Gray speaks through his tears, "please don't kill us. All we wanted to do was see what was beyond the hill."

"You think I'd kill you for disobeying the one law you had to follow?" The man shouts.

It was that moment that Natsu saw the tiny metal things coming off of his ears. He realised that this was Laxus the almighty god that they disobeyed.

"Please, Laxus, don't punish my brother for my curiosity!" Natsu speaks with fear in his eyes.

"Was it not the both of you who left the town in the cover of darkness and jumped off the hill?" He speaks with anger. "Did this young man not say that he wanted to see what was beyond it too as long as you guys came back by sundown?" A smirk began to appear on the god's face. "Don't worry boys, I won't kill you. However, you will be punished for disobeying me."

The boys shared worried glances with each other.

"What are you going to do to us?" Gray speaks up his tears fading away.

"You will be turned into opposite elements. You will never be able to touch or speak to each other again without one of you being killed." Laxus spoke up his smirk growing into something more.

"What do you mean?" Natsu asked.

The god begins to laugh uncontrollably, "Why Natsu my boy, what is your favorite element?"

"Fire,"

"And Gray, tell me, what is yours?"

"Ice, I don't see how this could be a punishment?" Gray says his face growing red.

"Good, Natsu, for all eternity you shall be fire. And Gray, you will be ice," Laxus says a smile going from ear to ear.

Before the brothers had a chance to speak they are turned into their element. The two brothers will remain that way forever. For there is no chance that they can speak with each other without destroying one another. Natsu is fire he destroys almost everything he comes in contact with. There is very few things that can handle his heat. Anything that is curious enough will get hurt or killed by him for curiosity is what turned him into this. As for Gray, he is ice. Anything that stays with him for too long will be harmed or even killed, but it is not his fault he is like this. He will come and go as the seasons change and he will help create new life for other things. But just like fire very few things can handle his frost. If the two boys are ever to collide with each other, Gray will be melted for he only followed his brother out of curiosity and his brother is the one who turned him like this in the end.


End file.
